127382-morning-coffee-06042015-best-game-ever-edition-hand
Content ---- ---- ---- And see, Wilderrun is just awful for me. Whitevale is almost as bad, but for some reason, even as long as I've been playing, something happens about a third the way into Wilderrun. My brains just stop enjoying the process and given the sheer size of the zone, it feels like I'm draggin' ass from about the time the Torine quests start until the end. I dunno what it is. I love the Torine lore, but there is just something so SLLLLOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW about that zone, I can't explain it. But I'm the same way with Grimvault/Defile/Blighthaven. I don't really like the Strain aesthetic, so I blast through from 45/46 to 49 without even trying to enjoy the story. I just want it over and behind me. At 49, I just go to Crimson Badlands and do those dailies for a couple of days to make 50. I hope, should they eventually give us alternate leveling zones, that it's not more of the Strain stuff. I am pretty well tired of purple bugs and yellow eyeballs. | |} ---- ---- ---- Don't listen to Tex he's just an old curmudgeon!! (Hi Tex!!) Whitevale has some great quests and really amusing NPC chatter so try not to miss it!! If you start to have trouble, make sure you rune up the better armor pieces you get and eat some food that is right for your class. That should help a lot :) YAY for hoverboards!!! | |} ---- ---- ---- I've had such mixed experiences thus far. I've been doing all the main story, regional, zone, and tasks but there are still so many I have incomplete. Even the ones I have completed, I haven't been able to turn in because they're so far back from where I've traveled :P I don't think an XP boost in needed but maybe cutting the amount of quests? The sheer volume is insane, I can't picture trying to 100% complete on one toon. The XP reward for a lot of tasks is very tiny but I always try to do them because there could be a very cool possibility of getting a new costume even if the gear is underpowered. I've gotten a lot of additions to my holo-wardrobe because of this hahaha. It's certainly made me level a lot slower than if I just did main story quests but I'm in no rush at all :D Maybe so! But Tex also has great amounts of wisdom and a meme photo for every occasion :lol: I'm actually looking forward to it. Just waiting on my friends to get through the area and pumping up that Auroria rep to Beloved! I've tried doing runecrafting but I feel like I'm missing something?? I have so many rune fragments but whenever I try to create runes, I'm missing a lot of ingredients. I don't have a single recipe where i have all the elements and I'm not sure where I would find the pieces :/ I got very excited! It was just sitting in my bank because I bought it without realizing the level. But I finally got to use it and dyed my costume to match it! I actually haven't put any points into life drain yet! I will give that a look-through, thanks for the advice :D Kick is my jam, absolutely love that move to death. My favorite move combo is Grapple, Kick, WW | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- even then not worth it. not much is worth it before endgame basically... which is a design problem. even for crafting, its preferable just to reach max level and then rush the crafting locations/missions and get all you need on AH. boom, max level crafting. don't bother with it while levelling up... anyway... linear progression mmos: dated concepts that needs to go away. | |} ---- Much as I loved them I found the ummm "poofy" swept back hair to fit her face better. I'll take some shots when I get off work In regard to runes, IF you really want to rune while leveling, jsut use the ones from the vending machine and save your salvaged materials for level 50. Edited June 4, 2015 by Typrop | |} ---- That's awesome! Good luck with the rest of the process :) I've been here from launch and well aware of the levelling warts. When I shifted back to Wildstar full-time I decided to explore the RP community. It has and continues to be my escape from content burn out. I tend to shift between end-game, levelling and RP. I haven't PvP'd in a couple months so I should get that back into the rotation especially since I have some other 50's that can use the prestige points. Now that Pykke has some crafted gear (still unruned) it's depressing how well he's stomping through the daily zones. Mobs aren't as 'splody as when I'm running with Kitty but he doesn't have to work half as hard as she does. Not sure it's because I've been through it so much on other toons or NW & CB are more optimally done with Engineers or AoE classes. The levelling trick that works for me is to focus on one until 50 and to take breaks between toons. I'm going to give it at least two weeks before I work on my SS or Medic (yes, yes, Mordesh. Both of them.). I also seem to be in that sweet spot where I'm not completely sick of the areas yet I'm familiar enough with them that I know what's coming up next and what I have to do to get through them. | |} ---- Yeah, but the problem with that is you are sucking pond water for crafting vouchers to buy patterns with at 50. It's super easy to level it as you go and then you only have to do 3 zones for daily crafting boards to maintain enough vouchers. But hey! To each their own as the saying goes. | |} ---- Hands down, my favorite quests thus far have been the Protostar Clones. I loved the questionnaires, such a creative alternative from "kill this thing." The stealing of Cubigs and the paired journal with finding the Cubig. Firing said clones. Rescuing them from murderous bees by strapping jetpacks to them. Laughed the entire time, it was very refreshing! Especially after burning plague victims and before going to the murder zone that is Fort Glory onwards xD; When I get a drop that lets me salvage, I usually go for that. I like my Tradeskills so salvaging definitely comes in handy. :lol: I just checked my toon to double check what my issue was and I have a lot of fragments but barely any signs. I don't have Sign - Greater items which most/all the runes require. It's confusing because the runes themselves are required level 15 but some of the ingredients are level 25. :wacko: Do these drop from monsters? I would probably try runing my weapon and shield once I figure it out. Those don't switch out nearly an often as armor does. :D | |} ---- ---- The Redmoon Terror is the Redmoon flagship Ty. It's also supposed to be a ghost ship (ala The Flying Dutchman). It is also going to be the focus of the Redmoon raid that is supposed to be released later this year. Pyria is on their list of places to go though I'm pretty sure. They've made reference to the fact that the moon is protected by an Eldan energy field and no one has been able to get to the surface of it yet, so I wouldn't be surprised to see that as a future zone. | |} ---- ---- The moon would be a sweet zone; I've wanted to go there since I noticed it was flashing with Eldan energy during the login screen. I'm hoping the flora and fauna there aren't strain-corrupted though. We've got enough of that on Nexus already. | |} ---- Yeah, this. I don't mind the Eldan aesthetic. It's all green and gold and glowy and has cool lines to the architecture. But PLEASE, enough Strain stuff. Enough already. Please. Just stop with the disease aspect and turn y'all's boundless creative energies to something less ... eyebally. | |} ---- I NEED this mug. No WildStar for me this week, but tomorrow's Friday and that means it's almost the weekend and that means some free time to game, yay! Housing?! Yes! Yes to all the housing things. I'm addicted (and have been for quite some time). Edit: I actually had to triple check to make sure tomorrow WAS Friday before I posted this. Edited June 4, 2015 by Chillia | |} ---- Haha it's so true... this feeling hits me as soon as I step into Galeras, really. I've just leveled so many alts. >_< Hurgh. Desperately need new zones. As far as story goes, I honestly think Carbine jumped the gun too soon with the Strain as the Big Bad, since it's pretty... Ultimate Bad Guy in implementation. Everything else from there is gonna seem, "Eh, at least it's not the Strain." The squirg would have been an interesting thing, especially given the mind control aspects. I really like that Globellum area in Blighthaven. xD It's almost Lovecraftian, but humorous. | |} ---- ---- My only hesitation with "going below" is that they'll throw in more of that Strain garbage if it's kept on Nexus. Of course, who is to say that the other moon is anything like Farside? Maybe it's been terraformed to the same extent as Nexus, along with increased gravity throughout? Or maybe it's totally hollow on the inside, filled from end to end with mazes of Eldan technology? That would lets us go underground and (with hope) the Strain never got here, but it's under the control of something insidious like the ghost of one of those Eldan demigods that they drained to make Drusera! That'd be a whole new menace, and we wouldn't have to have any more slimy eyeballs pushed on us. (Can you tell I don't really like the Strain stuff yet?) :lol: | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Laying siege to an Ikthikan Mothership would be amazing ... and a great place to have some underwater action. I have always liked underwater zones - and given the physics that Wildstar has with water currents and low-gravity, it would be like no Water Zone ever. | |} ---- o.m.g. -from your friend | |} ---- Yup Madda is back. Seeing a lot of familiar names coming back these days. | |} ---- Welcome home, Madda! | |} ---- Hahahaha... while I was reading your post, before the edit, my mind was going "is it Friday tomorrow? It's not Friday today?" and had to go look at my phone to doublecheck. HUGE disappointment. LOL The coffee cup can be yours from Amazon (they don't ship to Canada) | |} ---- We're going strong as ever. Lots and LOTS of returning players and newbies. We don't really RP as a group much, but you can't show up to an RP Event on the Exiles without seeing a couple of us! | |} ---- ---- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Es gud to be home, Tex. How's your RP guild surviving? | |} ---- My avatar is a face... it's my dog's face, but still... | |} ---- It would be cool to have more space zones. Or even better if there was a reason for us to go to one of the neighboring planets. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I don't recall ever seeing this, but I looked up the commercial and the kid in me wants this. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=73k-3iWQGlk | |} ---- That CGI, that "gyarr" scream that was in every stock video and cartoon... so 90s! Must have been mid to late 90s there. Looked it up, and yes, 1996-1998. 11-year-old me would have loved these. But 13-year-old me would have been way too cool for it, must be why I never owned these masterpieces. | |} ---- I think I was too busy asking my mom for Batmobiles and Pokemon cards at the time. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I was still in high school in 1998! No Pokemon or Lego for me. I was reading any sci-fi book and watching any show or movie that was sci-fi. That hasn't changed in the last 17 years. I vote for more space as well! Doctor who and red dwarf and Hitchhiker's galaxy all have the same kind of humor flavor as WildStar. | |} ---- For some reason I thought you only had a bit more than a decade on me, despite my constant references to your advanced age. I'll be 30 this year. Edit: wait... 1998 I was 13... you were 28, I wasn't THAT far off. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Just messin w/ ya Tex :) Stayed up WAAAAAYY too late last night on Nexus. Had a good group going of new guildies out in Whitevale. Next thing I knew it was 2am. We tried to run Stormtalon a few times, but we rarely got very far. Most of us had never ran any dungeons before, so it was a HUGE learning curve. I'm still trying to figure out Esper healing - and general healing in this game; it's much different than what I've done before. We all had a good time though. Guild is actually growing, and a lot faster than I would have anticipated. So far everyone seems chill and we all got along in mumble last night; joking around and antagonizing each other during the ST run. Burnout was the main reason I finally left SW:ToR and came back here. The new content is rather lackluster, in fact the most recent update was just an insult. I've ran all the operations so many times that they're not even fun anymore, even though my guild hadn't cleared the Hard Modes yet. For subscribers they implemented a 12x xp modifier for class story quests from 1-55, allowing you to level by just doing your class story. The stories are fun, gave me a chance to see the Republic side of the game, but once you hit 55, both factions are doing the same story and all the operations are the same for both factions. I just didn't see a point in going any further. I played pretty religiously for the better part of 3 years and I just have finally had enough. I can definitely see myself staying here for the long haul though. I'm excited about growing our guild and it's nice that so many people are new and/or returning so we're all experiencing it for the first time. Group think and willingness to work together, is a refreshing change of pace. Might give some PvP a try today, I've never experienced the PvP and am curious what it's like. Should probably make some coffee though, so I can actually have even remotely sane reaction times though, lol. | |} ---- ---- *looks around shiftily* They're watching... waiting... one wrong move, and BAM you're in Off Topic! So, to add some WildStar related stuff, I learned that it takes three times as many runic modules to add a slot to an item that you get from a token drop compared to the dungeon items and shiphand gear. No wonder everyone likes these new contracts so much! | |} ---- ---- Sounds like a WildStar idea! | |} ---- really good income for a scrub like me who doesn't need to reroll slots yet XD Haven't sold any for awhile, but 3p+ each isn't a bad deal...well for the sellers anyway hehe So I'm level 7 on my medic now...lets see how far i can get Friday and this weekend | |} ---- Depends how much you value sleep. 50 is within your reach! | |} ---- ---- Yeah I can imagine getting 5fps again in Thayd when f2p hits. | |} ---- Man, I just started leveling a medic too and I think I'm in love! It's eclipsing my Engi as my favorite toon. | |} ---- Honestly medic was my favorite but I was too afraid to (yet again) make my 1st character a healer :D. I still have nightmares from leveling priest in Tera. It's always a party on a medic! | |} ----